Realm of Conquest
Realm of Conquest is the name of the BIONICLE series created by Person987. It includes 42 episodes in 2 parts. Story Part 1 Episode 1 - The beginning A Nui Rama buzzed out of the way as three canister plummeted from the sky. The canisters struck the ground with incredible impact, but such force did not harm their contents. The canisters sat there, thumping and rattling, until a blade claw finally sliced through their hard shell. A red and black being with impressive wings emerged. His name was Antroz. "What...what is this place?" The black canister was soon shredded to pieces by two vicious blade hooks. Another being, dark as the night, stepped out and questioned Antroz. His name was Chirox. "Dude, where are we?" "I don't know, but we should investigate." "What about Vamprah?" Chirox gestured to a nearby blue canister. "Oh yes," replied Antroz. "Let's get him out." But there was no need. The stiff material that made up the canister's exoskeleton was finally cut through and torn down. A blue, bat like being fluttered out and landed next to the shadowy pair. His name was Vamprah. "So what do we do now?" asked Chirox. "We spilt up, and investigate." With their power of flight and keen eyes, the three beings, better known as Makuta, scouted out the room they inhabited and met at its center. "And so," concluded Antroz, "we are the only beings in this room. Our brothers are not here. We shall check in another room." And the Makuta flew out of the room. Meanwhile, three other canisters had made their appearance in the adjacent room, one yellow, one white, one green. The yellow being had escaped early, and was assisting the white and green beings. Their names were Kirka, Gorast, and Bitil. These three were also Makuta, and the "brothers" Antroz had spoken of. They yellow one, Bitil, had already scouted out the room and determined they were the only beings. However, that was not the case. The spy, a spider-like creature called as Visorak, scuttled away from the Makuta and started to return to its master, the mysterious Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters. The Makuta, even Bitil, were unaware. Episode 2 - Return of the Toa Nuva Two newly hatched beings and their Matoran partners stood on the table. "Pohatu hasn't returned," worried the green being. "He's been gone for hours, days, months, without food or--" "Be more patient, Lewa," hissed the white being, whose name was Kopaka. "He's only been gone for thirty seconds." Lewa sniffled. "Why are you so mean to me?" Kopaka's partner Matoran, Solek, pointed at something in the sky. " Look, there they are now! Pohatu and his partner Matoran, Photok, touched down in front of Kopaka, Lewa, Solek, and Tanma, Lewa's partner Matoran. "I found them," said Pohatu. "They're on the sofa." "Let's fly." With Kopaka in the lead, the three beings, known as Toa, flew off toward the sofa. A few minutes later, they had arrived at the sofa and found three other canisters, a red one, a blue one, and a black one. "See, I told you they were here!" exclaimed Pohatu. "On three, we all fire at the canisters," exclaimed Lewa. "One, two, three!" The Toa fired their Midak Skyblasters at the lids of the canisters, effectively removing them. "Well now that that's quick-done, let's have a look inside." Lewa and the other Toa peeked into the canisters, only to find them empty. This particularly excited Kopaka, as he could now take his rightful place as leader of the team, until Solek cried out, "They're right behind you!" Ready for anything, the Toa whirled around, weapons at the ready, only to find it was their Mistika counterparts, Tahu, Gali, and Onua. "Oh my soul," breathed Solek. "It's really Tahu Nuva!" he fainted. Tahu looked at Solek quizzically. "Is he always like this?" Kopaka facepalmed. "Sadly, yes." As the Toa spent time reuninting, Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox swooped into another room. Kirka was the first to catch sight of them. "Brothers!" The Phantoka Makuta landed in front of Kirka, Gorast, and Bitil. The team was back together again. "So what do we do now?" asked Chirox. Antroz was starting to become annoyed with Chirox. "We establish a base, and dominate this house, obviously." "So which room do we use as our base?" asked Gorast. Vamprah did not speak, but instead answered telepathically, a power all Makuta were capable of. "Yes," agreed Antroz. "Follow us; we'll lead you to it." As the six Makuta left the room, they spotted another group of colorful beings flying into the adjacent room. "Toa," whispered Kirka. "We'll deal with them later," decided Antroz. "for now, we need to start our base." The Makuta waited until the Toa were gone, and then stealthily glided into the room Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah hatched in. Meanwhile, the Visorak scuttled into a dark chamber, where a tall red-armored being beckoned it closer. "Come, Visorak, and tell me what brings you to me." The Visorak spoke in a series of harsh hisses and clicks, but the being was able to understand it. The Visorak had just relayed to him the location of the Makuta's base. The red-armored being pondered for a second, and then made his decision. "Shadowed One must be informed at once." He exited the chamber. Not long after, he was bowing to a dark figure on a throne. "And that is what the Visorak told me. What are your orders, Shadowed One?" The powerful, enigmatic being known as Shadowed One absorbed this information, and then spoke. "The Makuta are powerful beings. Send Barrage and the Vahki to attack and destroy them before they have a chance to conquer the house." Episode 3 - Practice Makes Perfect The next day, the Makuta were relaxing after setting up their base. Antroz walked past a sleeping Bitil and flew to the top of the room. "Makuta! Listen up!" All heads turned toward the temporary leader of the Brotherhood, and even Bitil awoke. "The Toa Nuva are powerful opponents," continued Antroz. "If we are to defeat them, we will need some training." Gorast looked at Chirox, then back to Antroz with a smirk. "Do you know what the best way to practice is? With a living target!" And with that, she leapt at Antroz, who, unprepared, threw up his blades in defense. Meanwhile, the Dark Hunter Barrage and his squad of Vahki approached the entrance to the Makuta base. They spoke in hushed tones in case the Makuta had sentries about. "Ok, Vahki, we attack when I say attack." explained Barrage. "Got it," said Vorzakh, and charged forward into the base, followed by Nuurakh and Bordakh. Barrage facepalmed in frustration. "Morons... Oh well. Attack!" Just as Gorast had knocked Antroz over, he spotted the Vahki out of the corner of his eye. "Intruders! Prepare for battle!" The Makuta each took up an opponent, with Antroz and Kirka fighting Barrage, Vamprah and Bitil fighting Vorzakh, Chirox fighting Bordakh, and Gorast fighting Nuurakh. Barrage bore down on his two opponents, firing his blaster and bubble launcher. Both struck Antroz, knocking him over. Antroz nodded at Kirka from the ground and Kirka knew what he had to do. He used his Mask of Repulsion to repel another of Barrage's attacks and fired a Shadow Bolt with incredible accuracy. The attack struck Barrage dead on and he catapulted off of the bed, bounced off the trash can and fell, unconsious, to the floor. After glancing down at his fallen enemy, Antroz shouted to his fellow teammate: "Is this living enough for you, Gorast?" Gorast turned to look at Antroz with a squirming Nuurakh in her four arms. "Yep!" She tossed the Vahki on top of Barrage. Chirox and Bordakh circled, sizing each other up. "Okay, it's you and me, Vahki," said Chirox. "But soon-" he lunged forward-"It will be just...ME!" Bordakh nimbly sidestepped and fired a pulse of energy from its staves. "Be loyal to the Dark Hunters. Attack Gorast!" Instantly a change came over Chirox. He moved toward Gorast and struck her with his sword. Gorast was both confused and infuriated, and sruck back with a protosteel punch that knocked Chirox flat. However, the Makuta got back up and started moving forward again. "I need to hit the Vahki," tthought Gorast. "It will break his concentration and his hold on Chirox." She fired her Nynrah Ghostblaster and the bullet struck Bordakh , causing him to be enveloped in ghost chains. "What?!" Chirox shook his head and turned back to the Vahki. "Ok, now your gonna pay for that!" but Bordakh was already defeated. "Huh?" Chirox fell to the ground, wrapped in ghost chains. Behind him, Gorast blew the smoke away from her Nynrah Ghostbalster. "Revenge is sweet." The following battle of Bitil and Vamprah vs. Vorzakh was breif. Vamprah used his Mask power to pin the Vahki down and Bitil defeated him with a blast of Shadow energy. A few minutes later, "And stay out!" screamed Gorast, throwing the pile of unconsious Dark Hunters out into the hallway. "Gorast, who were those beings?" questioned Antroz. "The Vahki said they are the Dark Hunters," replied Gorast. Antroz returned to the top of the room, where the Makuta listened yet again. "We have won our first battle, but there will be many more to be fought. Anyways, that's practice for you." Episode 4 - Telescopic and Humility Barrage and his failed team knelt in front of their master. After looking on his operatives with shame and disappointment for a few moments, Shadowed One spoke. "So, you failed to destroy the Makuta." Barrage gulped as he thought through his reply carefully. "Yes, but--" "Silence!" bellowed Shadowed One. "Bordakh, you are now an elite Vahki." Bordakh stood up and upgrades were made to his armor. "Barrage will be taken to the dungeons." The current guard, Rediak, saluted and dragged a wailing Barrage out of the room by his ankle. Meeanwhile, the Makuta were beginning their attack on the Toa. Kirka, however, seemed preoccupied with other matters. "One thing troubles me, brothers. How did the Dark Hunters know where our base was?" "They probably spied on us," replied Gorast. "Anyways, it's the Toa we have to worry about now." "Speaking of Toa, where are they?" aksed Bitil. His answer was a ball of light that smashed into Chirox and knocked him flat. Wide eyed with surprise and fury, Chirox scrambled to his feet. "What the heck was that?!" The reply came with a giggle near the top of the bookshelf. "Good shot, Kopaka!" Lewa congratulated his teammate. "Shut up, Lewa! You'll give away our cover!" hissed Kopaka in reply. Ironically, this is what caused the Makuta to direct their attention to the three Toa on the shelf. "Toa!" shouted Gorast! "Open fire!" ordered Antroz. Tahu, Lewa, and Kopaka were then hit with a flurry of lasers, Nynrah bullets, sonic attacks, and water blasts. When the attack died down, Tahu rose to his fet and shouted, "Pohatu Onua! Now!" The ground erupted in front of the Makuta and the Toa of Earth blasted out, accompanied by Pohatu and his Matoran, Photok. "Eat this, Makuta!" yelled Pohatu as he and Onua fired their own barrage of attacks. The Toa were quick, but Kirka was quicker. He repelled all of the blasts and aimed them upward, straight over Pohatu and Onua's heads. "Ha! You missed! You can't fool us, Makuta!" Antroz had caught on to Kirka's plan. "Oh yes we can. Shut them up, Chirox." Chirox activated his mask of silence, which stopped Pohatu, Photok, and Onua from speaking, or more importanly, hearing. You see, the blasts Kirka had repelled nstead struck the already weak bookshlef, shattering the platform Tahu and the others were standing on. Tahu and Lewa fell, but Kopaka simply remembeed he could fly. The two fallen Toa landed ont top of Pohatu, Onua, and Photok. Hidden behind another book, Gali used her Nynrah Ghostblaster to aim a powerful water blast straight at Antroz. The attack hit him square in the back, wiping him out and causing him to fall to the ground. Kirka turned his attention to Gali and promptly froze her with and Ice beam. thought Vamprah. "Don't get careless," whispered Kirka. "We haven't won yet." "You've forgotten about the most important Toa, the true leader of the team!" stated Kopaka as he dived toward the Makuta. Bitil sighed. "I've got 'em." He lazily winged up toward Kopaka, who froze him without effort. Bitil's heat vision saved him froma shattering fate, but he still took a blow to the head that knocked him out. While Kopaka was still satisfied with his defeat of Bitil, Chirox slid his foot backwards. A gigantic earth fist sprung up from the ground and hammered Kopaka with all of its might. The Toa of Ice fell. "Quick, lets get back to base. Antroz and Bitil need to heal," said Kirka. A few Minutes later, in the Makuta's base, Kirka was conversing with a now awake Antroz. Bitil was still unconsious. "And that's what happened after you blacked out," explained Kirka after he recounted the events of the battle. "I see," replied Antroz. "Send the Shadow Matoran to go recruit some... reinforcements." Meanwhile at the Dark Hunter base, Rediak and Barrage had returned from the dungeon. Rediak tossed Barrage in front of Shadowed One. "Your task is complete, master Shadowed One." "Excellent work, Rediak. From this day forward, the Dark Hunters belong to... The Shadowed One!" Episode 5 - Rise of the Piraka Hakann scrubbed the Kanohi Matatu with all of his might, but the stain would not be removed. 'I hate my job!" he vented. "Rediak breaks one mask, and now Shadowed One makes us clean all of them. More water, Vezok." The blue, armored Skakdi gently splashed the mask with water so that Hakann could clean it. "This is stupid," griped Rediak, their teammate. "Can't we just break--" Unable to control his anger at his seemingly dimwitted and destructive partner, Hakann shouted, "Rediak, you can't just break everything!" "He doesn't can't not just break anything." put in a white Skakdi named Thok from nearby. All of this witty banter was starting to annoy their self-procalaimed leader, Zaktan, who was also a Skakdi. He fired a burst of impact vision from his eyes that struck the other four Skakdi. "Get back to work!" Hakann, Vezok, Rediak, and Thok stumbled into the wall where all of the masks were mounted, causing it to collapse and many of the Kanohi to shatter. Vezok was the first one to pick himslef out of the rubble, followed by Hakann. "Oh, no... Shadowed One's going to kill us!" wailed Vezok in dismay. Hakann was furious. "This is all your fault, Zaktan!" he screamed, charging at the emerald armored Skadki. "Why did we even smash these masks in the first place?" whined Rediak. "Because the Shadowed One would kill us!" repeated Vezok, frantically trying to piece together bits of mask. "Then why don't we just smash the Shadowed One?!" cried Rediak in exasperation. There was a pause as even Hakann stopped his attack to absorb this novel idea. "You know, that's not such a bad idea." "I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself," confessed Zaktan. "Hmm," thought Thok. "If one of us is blocking, we should be able to take him out easily." Hakann walked over and read the guard duty chart. "Let's see, today Zaktan, your on duty, along with Nidhiki and Slither." "Excellent," replied Zaktan. "You all will wait outside Shadowed One's chamber, and when I give the signal, race in an attack. Hakann and Thok, you fight Nidhiki, and Rediak and Vezok, you fight Slither." "What about Avak?" asked Thok. "He'll probably just play with a Rahi ant," predicted Zaktan. It was an accurate prediction, as that was what Avak was doing at the moment. "So it's decided." concluded Hakann. "We strike at Shadowed One tonight!" Later that night, Hakann, Vezok, Avak, Rediak, and Thok waited outside the door to Shadowed One's chamber. "Okay, when Zaktan flips his sword up, we attack," explained Vezok. Zaktan stood in front of Shadowed One. He spied Vezok's shadow outside the chamber. The shadow made a nodding motion and Zaktan flipped his sword up. Eager to do battle, the Skakdi conspirators exploded into the room and attacked their opponents viciously, well, all but Avak. he played with a Rahi ant. Nidhiki barely had time to load and fire a freeze disk at his opponents. Hakann was ready though, and countered with a fire blast that melted the disk. Thok followed up with an ice attack that froze their arachnid foe solid. Meanwhile, Slither's speed allowed him to quickly constrict Vezok and Rediak. "Ungh... We're... gow! Working on it!" grunted Vezok. Rediak used his power over Earth to turn the ground into a whirlpool of quicksand. Slither was completely sucked in except for his head, but Rediak and Vezok were safe. Zaktan's triple bladed sword clashed with Shadowed One's spear. Sparks flew. "It's a pity your friends made all this effort for nothing," taunted Shadowed One, firing a teleportation beam at the conspirators. Red light enveloped them, and they were gone. Zaktan was shocked. "You teleported them, but to where?" Shadowed One, in fact, had teleported them to cram into a tiny room. "Well this stinks," observed Rediak. Sword met spear yet again, this time, with Shadowed One launching his Rhokuta spinner. It turned solid just as it struck Zaktan and sliced through his armor, wounding him. Pain shot through Zaktan's body and he fell to his knees. "You have betrayed the Dark Hunters," stated Shadowed One, his eyes crackling with energy. "Prepare to die!" Too weak to dodge, the disintegration beams hit Zaktan dead on and tiny parts of him flew off in all directions. These parts started buzzing around the chamber, much to Shadowed One's surprise. "What is this madness?!" he wondered aloud, as the particles, called Protodites, gathered at the center of the room, to reform a new body for Zaktan. He was whole, but not whole, at the same time. The wound was gone. "H-how?" "This battle is over," declared Shadowed One, using some power to return the other Skakdi. "But do not cross me again, or I will show you no mercy." For the next few days, the failed conspiratos lay low with their bruised ego. Only a week or so after, they got back together again to form their next plan. "So, are we going to overthrow Shadowed One again today?" asked Vezok sarcastically. "No, I have a better plan," replied Zaktan. "We appear to be leaving for a mission, when we are really deserting the Dark Hunters forever!" The rest of the group agreed to this plan, and it was carried out. The group took on the name Piraka, after the name Shadowed One had called Vezok many years ago. Episode 6 - Allies and Enemies Seconds after the Piraka had departed from their base, they were already deciding their next move. "So, what do we do now?" asked Avak. "I... really haven't thought of that part yet," replied Zaktan. "Some leader you are," muttered Hakann. "Actually, Lurch has told me legends of a powerful golden being who lives around here, Brutaka," suggested Thok. "Powerful and golden... We must ally with this Brutaka. Follow me!" decided Zaktan. Radiak, Gavla, and Kirop flapped down the staircase. "Is it just me, or do anyone else's wings feel really heavy?" asked Radiak. The other Shadow Matoran nodded in agreement, and the plummeted to the ground. A rather large foot stomped in front of them as they tried to get up. "Who dares enter the domain of Makuta Icarax?" "Uh, we shadow Matoran." replied Gavla, "What do you want? You have thirty seconds," growled Icarax, spinning his blade. "To recruit you onto the Makuta team," explained Kirop. "They could really use your help after their fight with the Toa." "Makuta," pondered Icarax. "That means Antroz. If he's going to try and give me orders..." "He won't," cut in Gavla. "Fine. I'll join. But don't expect me to take orders from Antroz, or else." The frightened Matoran nodded and unison and flew back to the Makuta base as fast as they could. Pridak's keen eyes spotted a group of six beings walking below the mantle. Prey. He gathered up his other team members, Barraki like him, and attacked. The next thing Zaktan felt was a white being slamming into him from behind. He used his new power over his protodites to fly out of the way and saw his being was shark like, with blades sticking out from all directions. His other opponent was a large four armed beast. Taking a quick glance around, the other Piraka were making similar discoveries, except they only had one opponent. Pridak and Nocturn were facing a green Skakdi. He had sent Kalmah after the blue one, Takadox after the brown one, Ehlek after the red one, Carapar after the black one, and Mantax after the white one. They were already occupied, but he and Zaktan were still sizing each other up. Pridak shot forward with incredible speed with his blade outstetched. Zaktan only blocked in time, countering with a blast of Impact vision. Pridak leapt into the air to dodge, and Nocturn slammed Zaktan while he was distracted. Meanwhile, the other Piraka were also having trouble defeating their Barraki opponents. Ehlek's lightning attacks overpowered Hakann's fire, Mantax's hit and run tactics were damaging Thok, Rediak and Carapar were locked in a power struggle, and Kalmah had the advantage of reach over Vezok. The Piraka were soon overwhelmed and on the edge of defeat when a dimensional portal opened in the middle of the battle. Out of it stepped a blue and gold being, his mask glowing and his armor glinting in the sunlight that shown through the window. This, indeed, was Brutaka. With a haughty glare and lightning-fast movement, he sliced off one of Nocturn's arms and downed his with a power beam. The other Piraka gawked as he took out the Barraki one by one, until they were all unconsious. Zaktan knelt at Brutaka's feet. "Great Brutaka, we would be honored if you joined our team in our efforts to conquer the house." Brutaka paused for a second, and then accepted. Zaktan smirked. His flattery had tricked Brutaka into joining the team, and now the Piraka had a powerful titan on their side. It was time for some revenge on the Dark Hunters. Episode 7 - The Scouting Mission One day after Icarax had arrived at the Makuta base, Antroz had hatched an idea. In order to share it with the Makuta, he flew to the top of the room yet again. "Makuta! Listen up!" All heads, even Icarax's turned to face the temporary leader of the Makuta. "Ever since Icarax has arrived and joined the brotherhood, I have been seeing it is time for... a scouting mission." "That's a good idea, but where would we scout?" asked Chirox. "We have all come to the conclusion that we are in a house," explained Antroz. "So we scout out the house next door. After all, when we conquer everyone else, we will need to expand our empire." "Great. So who's going?" asked Chirox. Antroz smirked. "Why you, of course. Bitil, go with him and answer all the questions he has." Bitil closed the door to the house. "Why did Antroz choose me?" he wondered aloud. Chirox was already looking around the room and seemed annoyed. "Well this is stupid," he remarked. "There's no one here!" "Maybe they're just in other rooms, like the Toa or the brotherhood is," reasoned Bitil. And so the two Makuta went to check the rooms. However, besides a colony of Rahi ants, no one or anything of importance was found. Chirox was fuming, and Bitil was glancing out the window at whatever might fly by. "It's getting pretty dark," he observed. "Maybe we should stay here for the night." "Oh, I don't think you'll be staying anywhere ever again," whispered a soothing voice from behind both Makuta. Chirox and Bitil spun around to find themselves mask to mask with a tall golden and white Toa. "Wh-what are you?" asked Bitil nervously. "You don't remember me? How amusing. I am Takanuva, Toa of light, and I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" "Waaah! Giant Toa run for you lives!" screamed Chirox, who was already sprinting away from Takanuva as fast as he could. Bitil, however, was aiming his Nynrah Ghostblaster straight at Takanuva. "No way; Makuta don't run." "Then fly!" Takanuva reared back to attack and all of Bitil's courage left him. "Okay. Aaaaaa!" the two Makuta soared through the air, with Takanuva in hot pursuit. "How can he fly?!" asked a frightened Chirox. But there was no answer. Slowly but surely, Takanuva gained on the Makuta, who were dodging his constant bursts of light. "I have an idea," shouted Bitil. "Turn around!" "Are you insane?" Chirox replied. "No! Just do what I say!" The Makuta reversed direction, a move that took Takanuva by surprise. "Now!" yelled Bitil. "Shadow bolts open fire!" Bitil and Chirox attacked Takanuva with their full power, which stunned him and sent him plummeting toward the floor. Believing they had won their battle, the Makuta made for the door. Pirdak forced himself to stand. Around him, his Barraki teammates were regaining consiousness. "Okay, new rule. We only attack teams we can beat from now on," declared Pridak. "But how don't can't we not can beat them if we don't attack them first?" asked Carapar, who was obviously still a little dizzy. Pridak thought this confusing statement through for a few seconds and then said, "Carapar, that's the smartest dumb thing you've ever said. Come on, let's attack the Toa now." "Let's get out of here before more monochromatic Toa show up," said Chirox. They made it to the door, but only that far. "We're trapped!" exclaimed Chirox. "That's right, and now I've got you cornered." Takanuva had followed them and was now charging up his staff. "Drop your weapons. I'll make this quick." Thinking under pressure, Chirox launched his Tridax pod, which exploded in front of Takanuva. the Toa fell to the ground, Shadow Leeches sucking out his light. Both Makuta knew that would only stall him for a few seconds, and probably make him more dangerous then he already was, until it hit Bitil so hard he felt like he had been actually struck. The most obvious of ideas. "Quick! Teleport to the other side of the door!" And the Makuta did as they were bidden. Once again, they thought they had escaped Takanuva's wrath, but they were yet again wrong. The door exploded, sending both Makuta sprawling. Takanuva was now, instead of gold, a wicked black. The Toa was beside himself with anger. Chirox and Bitil flew away as fast as they could. Only their desperation to stay alive was what kept them ahead of the furious Takanuva. After what seemed like forever, but was truly only a few minutes, Chirox and Bitil crash-landed in the Makuta base. "What in Mata Nui's name...?" asked a startled Antroz. Then it hit him. Literally. Takanuva's immense power launched Antroz across the room, and he slammed into the wall full force. All of a sudden an incredible weakness struck Takanuva. he fell to his knees under the command of Vamprah's Mask power. Icarax crushed him with a surge of downward gravity, and Kirka froze him solid. Icarax stomped on the block of ice. "He is vanquished!" A few minutes later, a block of ice landed in the Toa base. "Huh?" asked Tahu. "Takanuva, is that you?" but the Toa did not respond, Tahu melted the ice, and then repeated the question. "Sort of," replied Takanuva, and recounted his battle with the Makuta to the listening Toa. Tahu understood that now Takanuva was much more powerful than he was before; now he controlled Light and Shadow. "Oh," said a determined Tahu, clasping his hands together. "Those Barraki are going down." Episode 8 -Trapped Takadox walked at a quick pace, eager to do battle with the Toa. "Takadox! Get back here! Do you want the Toa to see us?" ordered Pridak. Takadox grumbled and scuttled back toward the rest of his team. He stepped back in line with Carapar. As the Barraki approached the bookshelf where the Toa had ambushed the Makuta, Carapar suddenly bellowed out, "Hey Toa! We're going to throw you a surprise party!", and then shook himself out of Takadox's hypnosis. Pridak lunged froward and pinned Takadox to the ground, his blade pressed against Takadox's neck. "You idiot! Do you want to get us killed?!" "Uh-" replied Takdaox, and then a light sphere struck Pridak in the back and he flew off Takadox. The entire Barraki turned to look at the two Toa who had fired the blast. "Looks like the joke's on you, Pridak!" shouted Pohatu from the shelf. Gali agreed, and the rest of the Toa appeared in force behind them, reday for battle. Pridak was more frustrated the nervous. "Crush them!" he screamed, and his legions charged forward. Pridak sped forward in front of them to attack Tahu. The room soon dissolved into chaos as battles between Toa and Barraki broke out in all corners. Tahu barely brought up his tool in time. His opponent had given him some trouble with his speed, but he felt confident in his victory. He activated his Kanohi Hau, the mask of shielding, which disarmed Pridak. Tahu struck him a solid blow across the face, and knocked him over. "Give up, Barraki. You don't stand a chance." Takadox was not faring much better. His opponent was Lewa, Toa of air. Takadox's thin structure and lack of physical power made him susceptible to Lewa's wind attacks. Thinking the better, Takadox slowly started to step backwards and retreat. Kalmah charged Kopaka with full force, only to have the Toa of Ice dodge and meet Pohatu's foot, stunning him. Seeing his fellow Barraki defeated, Mantax tried to hide beneath the ground, but Kopaka caught his movements. He swooped down and grabbed Mantax before he could retreat. "I don't think so." and promptly froze him. Ehlek, on the other hand, made short work of Gali,slashing her in an X-shaped formation with electrified claws. Gali fell to the power of this attack, and Ehlek glanced around the room, frowning. Despite his win, the others were encountering problems with there Toa opponents. Carapar was locked in combat with Onua, and Kalmah and Mantax were defeated. Nocturnput his foot down, spinning his blades. "I'm going to crush you into powder, Toa!" Takanuva wielded his power lance in an equally impressive way. "Bring it, sea slime!" The two titans crossed blades, and Nocturn tried to wrench the lance away with is tentacle. But Takanuva was too quick, and shot Nocturn with a light sphere, causing the Barraki to flinch enough so that he could bring him down with a laser lightbeam. "Never," breathed Pridak, swinging his foot to trip Tahu, and then coating him with a light sheet of ice. Though it did not take long for Tahu to break free, it was enough for Pridak to see this battle was lost. "Retreat!" he shouted, loud enough for the other Barraki to hear. Pridak, Carapar, Takadox, and Ehlek ran for the exit of the base, letting the Toa have their defeated members. Lewa walked up beside Tahu. "Did we win?" "It depend what you count as a win," replied Kopaka harshly. "To me, it was a loss. We failed to completely destroy our enemies." He turned to Tahu. "Should we pursue them?" "There's no need," said Tahu. "They will return for their teammates. After all, we did capture their Titan. Now Onua, lock up the prisoners." As the Toa talked excitedly about what they percieved as victory, Kopaka sulked a distance away from them. "Someday, Tahu will pay..." The Barraki paused to catch their breath. "We need to rescue your friends, Pridak," said Takadox. "They're not my friends, but you're right," replied Pridak. "Without them, we'll be outnumbered. We need to sneak in, and steal them back. Which means no Takadox. Carapar, you stay here and guard him. Ehlek and I will get Kalmah, Mantax, and Nocturn back." Not too far away, in the Makuta base, Antroz approached Chirox hopefully. "Have you finished yet, Chirox?" "Not quite." "Oh, well, I'm counting on you, Chirox. You are the Brotherhood's top scientist, and the Toa now have an incredible ally. We will need the power of your secret technology." "Understood," said Chirox, and got back to work. "And then," said Antroz, "We will conquer this house!" Episode 9 - Revenge of the Piraka The emerald armored Piraka rose to his feet. Things were going his way and he wasn't about to let that change. He called to his team. "Hear me, Piraka!" Hakann, Vezok, and the others turned to face him. "We have betrayed the Dark Hunters, and sought ways," with a gesture at Brutaka, "to gain more power. Now it is time to have our revenge!" The Piraka roared in agreement. All around the camp, Piraka were coming up with ways to avenge themselves, each more devious and cruel then the next. "We should smash the base into rubble," suggested Rediak. "And burn it, too," added Hakann. "Guys, don't you think we should just steal all of their treasure? We're theives, not warriors," put in an anxious Thok. "We are more then theives," said Zaktan, who was listening to their conversation. "We are Piraka! So we loot the place, and destroy it!" This caused more cheers form the Piraka, and even Brutaka was getting into it. Not long after, the group of deserters and their new Titan arrived at the entrance to the Dark Hunter base. "As you please, Rediak," Rediak exhaled, reared back, and dealt the door a glancing blow that forced it to collapse into rubble. Behind it stood a very surprised Barrage and Sidorak. Vezok slammed Barrage, pinned him against the wall, and knocked him out with Impact vision. Sidorak had fater reflexes, and unsheathed his herding blade. Zaktan parried it and Hakann tripped Sidorak, causing him to flip over on his back due to his own momentum. Sidorak let out a groan of pain as the Piraka sprinted past him. It would not be long before the alarm was raised. Lurch rushed toward the entrance after hearing the crash. As he rounded the bend, he saw the battered forms of Sidorak and Barrage. He reached out to do something, but felt his whole body going cold, numb, and he was unable to do anything. He had been frozen by Thok. "Which way to the treasure chamber?" asked Hakann. "Well," replied Zaktan sarcastically, gesturing at a sign, "The sign says treasure chamber this way, and points right. So obviously, we go left." Hakann glared at Zaktan, but sill followed him to the right. At the entrance to the heavily guarded door stood two partners in crime, Nidhiki and Krekka. "You," menaced Nidhiki. His reply was an ice block that shattered on top of his head, knocking him flat. "Yeah, me," muttered Thok. Krekka shot a teleport disk at Zaktan, who dodged by using protodites and struck him with Impact vision. Hakann melted the floor under Krekka. His feet were in searing pain, but he could not move. Vezok blasted the magma with water, causing it to harden into stone, with Krekka's feet trapped inside! Rediak did what he does best then: smash through a locked door. The Piraka burst into a room that made even them stare in awe. Gold coins, weapons, scrolls, BIONICLE runes, and all sorts of treasure was spread across the floor. Thok quickly grabbed as many coins as he could hold and froze them for future use, while Avak collected several odd launchers. but the most interesting find was a spear that Zaktan remembered stealing from a Brotherhood of Makuta fortress. "The Spear of Fusion..." he quoted. "Heh heh heh," chucked Hakann, pointing the spear playfully at Vezok. "I wonder what would happen if we used it on ol' Vezok." "You better not, " growled Vezok. But the choice was no longer his. a bolt of energy fired from the spear and struck Vezok. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain, and suddenly, there were two of him. Only, not quite. The silver armored being stood up, shaking his head. Vezok was still groaning on the gorund. Zaktan took two strides forward and pressed his sword against the being's throat. "What are you?" he demanded, his eyes sizzling menacingly. "I," replied the being calmly, "am Vezon." Vezok rose to his feet, the combination of Vezon's calmness and arrogance, and the fact that he was a part of Vezok, filled him with cold fury. He wrenched his double out of Zaktan's grip and pinned him against the wall. "Give. Me. The spear," he growled at Hakann. When he hesitated, Vezon chuckled and said, "I wouldn't stand there if I were you." "And why not," replied Vezok with barely contained rage. Suddenly, the wall exploded inward, followed by a cry of "My feets! They free!" Krekka came stomping in the room, looking somwhat comical with the stone ripped out of the floor still stuck around his feet. He lumbered toward Vezok, who put down Vezon to confront his opponent. Vezon immediately bolted, snatching the spear from Hakann and leaping throught the hole in the wall. Vezok hit Krekka with a burst of Impact vision, but the brute shrugged it off and dealt Vezok a sold blow that sent him spiraling across the room. Rediak unbalanced Krekka by shifting the earth underneath him, and Hakann started to sear his armor off with Heat vision. Zaktan sliced at him with blades of air, and Vezok caused him to cower under a powerful waterfall. Finally, Brutaka fired a burst from his sword and blasted Krekka out of the treasure chamber, knocking him unconsious. The Piraka soon escaped from the base. Rediak and Avak combined their powers to bring down part of the base, and then Hakann burned it. As the Piraka walked away, the rubble that was once Shadowed One's chamber exploded and Shadowed One emerged, seething with fury. "Nidhiki! Krekka! Sidorak! Barrage!" He barked. The four Dark Hunters he had summoned scrambled out of the collapsed base, each knowing better then to defy Shadowed One's orders. "You," he ordered, pointing at Barrage."Send Eliminator after those traitors. Afterward, get to work on rebuilding this miserable pile of rock!" The Dark Hunters saluted and went about their tasks. Though he showed no emotion, Shadowed One smiled inwardly. 'Eliminator is of a hardy species that can survive for weeks without rest," said Shadowed One to himself. "His tenacity even astounds me. He will not stop until his quarry is destroyed...even if it destroys him." A few minutes later, the Piraka returned to the place where they had met Brutaka, yet the Barraki were nowhere to be found. They rested and accounted for all the items they had pillaged. Each Skakdi recieved a Zamor Launcher from Avak, adding to their already impressive arsenal of tools and powers. Thud. Suddenly, Hakann sat up. "What was that noise?" he asked. The group grew silent and listened. Thud. Thok rose to his feet and turned slowly, nervous, but also curious. He peered over the hill, and what he saw was a Dark Hunter only rumored about by Lurch, but he knew by Lurch's description that this was, indeed, the Eliminator. Thok cursed aloud and sprinted back to his team, shouting "Guys it's the Eliminator! What do we do?" "Simple," replied Zaktan. "There's seven of us, and one of him. We fight." He actually didn't feel to confident about that prospect, for he, too, had heard the stories of wheat happened when Eliminator caught up with the being he pursued. But he did not allow his voice to waver. "Are you insane?" asked Vezok in disbelief. "He's Eliminator! What chance do we stand against him?" But the time for talking was over, and the Piraka were faced with no other option but to fight as Eliminator approached. "Eliminate," said Eliminator as he charged up his deadly laser blade. The Piraka, however, were not ones to just stand around and be destoyed. Rediak created a pool of quicksand underneath Eliminator, and Zaktan shot his arm with Impact vision, causing him to misfire. The quicksand was, well, quick, and soon there was no trace of the being who had once been there. But Zaktan was no fool. "He'll be back," he said. "Let's get as far away as possible, and in the meantime, find Vezon." "And put him back inside me where he bleongs," added Vezok. Zaktan led the group in a half-jog-half-walk away from the quicksand. Along with Irnakk, Eliminator was the one being a Dark Hunter feared. Episode 10 - Prison Break Onua stood guard to the captured Barraki. "Let us out of here!" roared Nocturn, slashing at the walls of the prison. Onua simply ignored them, only adding to Nocturn's rage. The only time he turned his head was to spy a Kikanalo hoppong toward him, the rider an orange Toa of Stone. "What's up, Onua?" asked Pohatu. "Check out my new Kikanalo! I named him Spike." "He's pretty sweet," replied Onua. "Can I ride on him?" "Sure!" agreed Pohatu. "Hop on!" As soon as Onua mounted the Kikanalo, Spike snorted and hopped away, with both Toa on his back. That gave Pridak and Ehlek a chance. They materialized out of the shadows and approached the prison, stealthily sneaking around so the Toa would not catch sight of them. Pridak used an ice wedge to flip over the container that contained their fellow Barraki. But he was careless, or in a hurry, or both, for once Kalmah, Mantax, and Nocturn escaped, the container landed with a loud thump. Pridak cursed as he saw Spike turn around and start racing toward the Barraki. "Prepare yourself for battle!" "Ha! It turns out you didn't realize my plan to let you think you could escape!" said Pohatu as he hopped off of Spike, although he had no idea what he was talking about. "Charge, Spike!" Spike roared and charged forward, but Pridak iced the floor beneath him, causing him to slip and careen into a nearby file cabinet. "No! Spike! You'll pay for that, Barraki!" Pohatu smashed the ice with a stone and flung the stone at Pridak. Nocturn stepped in the way and pulverized the stone with excessive force, finally able to take out his anger from being imprisoned. He grabbed Onua with all four hands, wounding the Toa with his blades as even Onua's impressive strenght could not allow him to break free of Nocturn's clutches. Satisfied with hsi handiwork, Nocturn flung the damaged Toa against the side of the file cabinet, where he lay still. Pohatu barely had time to react to this before he was electrified into submission by Ehlek. As he stumbled and fell forward, Kalmah grabbed him by the neck. "We've got some unfinished business, Toa!" and Kalmah smacked Pohatu with his tentacle, causing the Toa to rotate once in the air, and then collapse to the ground. "If you're done, Kalmah, we have to get out of here before more Toa show up!" snapped Pridak, already leading the others away. Kalmah reluctantly agreed and followed them. Meanwhile, Carapar and Takadox were bored of waiting for the rest of the team to return. Takadox had an idea to get in on the action, though. "Hey Carapar, come here," he said, beckoning his teammate over. Carapar complied, and made the mistake of looking directly into Takadox's eyes. "Carapar," said Takadox hypnotically, "The Toa are holding a surprise birthday party, just for us. All we need to do is sneak into that room." Carapar slowly nodded and they made their way into the Toa's base. Not long after, the two groups of Barraki met up. "Takadox! Carapar! What in Mata Nui's name are you doing!?" yelled Pridak, obviously enraged at their inability to follow orders. "We're going to the birthday party," replied Carapar, a response that even confused Pridak. He thought for a second, and then planned his response carefully. "No, you're not. We're getting out of here now." "B-but," shouted Takadox, "I wanted a birthday party!" "Quiet, Takadox!" bellowed Carapar. "You might start an... AVALANCHE!" At the sound of Carapar's loud voice, a rumbling started on the top of the bookshelf. Encyclopedias and Atlas books tumbled down from above. Pridak stared and then gave both Takadox and Carapar a look of unimaginable fury and screamed something, but his voice was drowned out by the crash of books as they buried the Barraki. Takanuva awoke. As he yawned, he asked a nearby Kopaka, "What was that?" "Nothing," replied Kopaka. "Go back to sleep." Many hours later, the Barraki emerged from the rubble and regrouped outside the Toa base, all seven members battered but alive. As soon as they were sure the Toa would not hear them, Pridak exploded with rage. "Takadox! Carapar! What in Karzahni's name do you think you were doing?! You nearly got us killed! Or worse, captured by the Toa! You two... are FIRED!" Both Takadox and Carapar regared this new development with stunned silence, until Carapar spoke up. "But I'm your strongest member!" Takadox, however, stifled his dissappointment and said, "Very well. I guess I will join the Piraka then, since they can actually win a battle." The blue insect-like Barraki stalked off, Pridak and the remainder of his team headed in the other direction. Carapar sank to his knees. "Pridak...?" He gazed after his former team until they faded into the distance. Episode 11 - Vezon's Mistake Vezon chuckled as he watched the Piraka struggle against Eliminator. Those fools didn't have any idea that when he had been split off from Vezok, he also retained Vezok's memories. He knew all about the treasure the sought, and where it could be found. Presuming the Piraka would be eliminated, he set off for the mysterious structure known as the Codrex. The journey took quite a while, but Vezon was in no rush. He passed through what was once the domain of Makuta Icarax unharmed, and ventured near where the Toa hatched, until he was near the Codrex. Rediak sniffed the ground. "He went this way." Contrary to what Vezon believed, the Piraka had survived their encounter with Eliminator and were now hunting him down. They headed toward the stairs in hot pursuit of their quarry. Vezok was growing impatient, as he wanted to get revenge on his double. Vezon was close now. He could almost taste the energy crackling through the air as he approached the Codrex. This energy, was emitted by a force field surrounding the Codres to keep out intruders and protect the Mask of Life inside. Vezon channeled his power through the Spear of Fusion and stabbed the force field, causing it to disintegrate. This was too easy. The Mask was just sitting there on a pedestal. All he had to do was reach out and grab it... The explosion shook the whole house, startling many of its inhabitants. The Piraka knew they must be close to him now. They regained their balance and climbed down the stairs as fast as they could. "I don't get it," said a puzzled Rediak. "His footsteps lead to here, but they just stop." The Piraka were stumped by Vezon's sudden dissappearance. The truth was, on contact with the Mask, the force field had regenerated and the Piraka now had no idea that Vezon had entered the Codrex. "We should probably backtrack," suugested Zaktan. The rest agreed and turned around, following Vezon's trail back toward the staircase. A few minutes later, Vezon regained consciousness to a heavy breathing sound. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself laying on a gigantic, four legged spider. Startled, he tried to back away, but found he and the Rahi were fused together. At first, Vezon was annoyed by this development, but soon saw how he could turn this situation into an advantage. using the joined power of him and his new... pet, he simply walked out of the Codrex to track the Piraka down. His prize had evaded him this time, but he knew a being who could help him destroy everyone in the house with the Mask's power. Episode 12 - Capture the Mask After a long and rather tiring night of work and final modifications, the Makuta known as Chirox emerged from his lab in the closet. "They're done." He needed only say that, for the Makuta knew - and had anxiously awaited - what he was talking about. "It's about time!" exclaimed Gorast, who, along with Icarax had anticipated this invention the most. She pushed past Chirox and barged into the lab. Chirox stumbled and fell to his knees. "Chirox. Are you fit to fight?" asked Antroz, helping the tired Makuta to his feet. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. Besides, it won't matter with our new armor." "Hm." still skeptical, Antroz watched as Chirox made some minor adjustments to the Makuta's armor. Though it was not needed, Antroz made a final announcement to the Makuta "It's time for a rematch with the Toa. Let's go." As the team took off, Antroz could hear Bitil snickering, "This is gonna be fun!" Tahu and Takanuva were keeping watch over the entrance when an ominous wind blew by and chilled their spirits. The silent sound of beating wings drew nearer, and Tahu knew that could only mean one thing. "Makuta!" he yelled. "Man your battle stations!" The Toa base sprang into chaos as the Makuta and their Matoran shot in, minus the meticulous caution they had shown before. They were confident, and determined to win. The Toa met them head-on, clashing with whichever Makuta they encountered first. The Av-Matoran fired their new laser cannon at the Makuta, hoping to get a lucky hit. Antroz swerved and spiraled around fighting beings and laser blasts, but crashed into a fleeing Tahu and they both plummeted to the ground. Tahu's pursuer, Vamprah, was intercepted by Pohatu and Spike. A solid kick to the Mask caused Vamprah to fall down, where Spike met him at full tilt. When he recovered from the attack, he activated his Kanohi, aiming for Pohatu, but the loyal Kikanalo took the hit for him. "No! Spike! You'll pay for that, Makuta!" growled Pohatu, enraged. Utilizing his incredible speed, he flew around Vamprah, delivering a barrage of attacks, ending with a kick powered by incredible momentum. Almost as fast as Pohatu himself, Vamprah rocketed backward, leaving a dent in the file cabinet he slammed into. But Pohatu was not done yet. He summoned a heavy boulder and crushed Vamprah with such force the boulder cracked at several places. His opponent vanquished, he turned to his injured pet. Bitil's sword clashed with Kopaka's blade of ice. "I'll end this quickly, just like last time," threatened Kopaka, already preparing to freeze the Makuta solid. as he released his power, Bitil melted the ice with heat vision, striking Kopaka and causing him to fall to the ground. He dived at the fallen Toa, slashing with his sword, but Kopaka repelled the blow and sent him skidding out of control. Taking advantage of the situation, he commanded the ice to envelop his opponent. Onua faced off against Chirox on the ground they so loved. "Bring it!" challenged Chirox. "I'll knock you out in one hit!" Onua did not reply, but simply activated his Mask of Strength. Suddenly Chirox staggered, affected by a laser blast. "Ow! What?" "Direct hit!" exclaimed Photok from the laser cannon. Chirox glared at the Av- Matoran, clearly irked. "Stop that!" The Matoran ignored him. "Shoot it again, Photok!" urged Solek. Photok took careful aim, and this shot struck Cirox in the face, knocking him over. "Boom! Headshot!" cried Photok. Chirox was beside himself with rage. "I shall destroy you all!" he shrieked. Though the Shadow Matoran attacked, Chirox did not get to carry out his threat, as throughout these events, Onua had slowly been building up power. He slugged Chirox with enough power to move the house. Similar to Vamprah, he rocketed back into the bookshelf and crumpled to the ground. Gorast leaped into the air in orrer to pounce on her victim, the Toa of water. Suddenly, however, she found herself surrounded by a sphere of the very same liquid, which could not be broken by brute force. "You're trapped, Makuta," observed Gali. Now all she had to do was wait out Gorast's ferocious struggling and murderous glares until he strength finally ebbed. Lewa soared through the sky, avoiding Kirka's ice attacks, counterattacking with the occasional taunt. "You're going down. Wind power extreme!" Lewa unleashed a blast of gale force wind that caught Kirka off guard. He collided with several walls until he finally collapsed on the top shelf. The clash between Takanuva and Icarax certainly was fierce. Light and Shadow matched each other in combat, but Takanuva was slowly gaining the advantage. He attacked Icarax with a powerful laser lightbeam, and while the Makuta was still recovering, brought a light-charged power lance down on his head. Icarax fell to his knees, damaged but not out of the fight yet. Antroz and Tahu met with full force. the impact was incredible, but Tahu wanted it more and Antroz fell back. "I'll admit you Toa are fearsome opponents," said Antroz, rising to his feet. "You have definitely gained experience since out last battle. But I'm afraid it ends here. Time to use the secret weapon!" Tahu's expression of confusion quickly turned to surprise as a mechanical pair of wings and cannons sprouted from Antroz's back. The other Toa were experiencing similar occurences as the Makuta rose again and broke free of their bonds with newfound energy, sporting an array of mechanized weapons. The room nearly exploded with the release of power from all of the battle armor being fired simultaneously. When the dust cleared, the Toa were scattered across the room like broken tools, and the triumphant Makuta were gathered in the center. The armor retracted back into their bodies until it was needed once again. "We... have won," murmured Antroz. "It was a rough battle, but they are all subdued." "Let's finish off these swine and be done with it!" declared Icarax, damaged but eager to finish the job. "We can't," replied Antroz. Icarax was about to respond, but Antroz stopped him. "In order for our plan to have success, we must let the Toa live." He removed the Kanohi Hau from Tahu's head and showed it to the rest of the group. "But that does not mean we can't take their masks." As Chirox and Gorast gathered the rest of the Kanohi from the fallen Toa, Kirka turned to Spike. "What about the livestock?" "Leave it. Let's get back to base." A few hours later, Antroz, Chirox, Bitil, and Icarax convened in the center of the room. "The masks are in the treasure chamber," said Bitil. "And I created a forcefield around the base to last a few days," added Chirox. "Excellent," replied Antroz. "That should stop them from Retaliating, and make them easy prey for other teams. With the Toa of Light weakened,there is nothing to stop us from conquering this house!" Episode 13 - The Brilliant Mazeka! Painfully, Tahu rose to his feet and stared around at his fallen comrades. "Is everyone alright?" Lewa struggled to raise his head in order to respond with a semi-cheerful "We're fine!". Gali looked at him disdainfully. "Why is it that I took the most damage, and yet, I'm the least hurt?" Tahu gave her a puzzled look, and said, "I thought Takanuva took the most damage." He then proceeded to point at a subconsious Takanuva, who was mumbling something about sugar cookies. "Anyways, we've gone and lost our masks to the Makuta. Any suggestions on what we do now?" Onua stumbled to his feet. "Well, when I was a Matoran, I knew a Matoran who knew a Matoran named Mazeka. He was an inventor." "Hmm," thought Tahu pensively. "Perhaps we can get him to invent something for us." Kopaka started to help Lewa to his feet, until Lewa said, "Like an invention!" Kopaka then dropped him in order to facepalm. One Matoran hiring squad and several hours later, Mazeka was safely inside the Toa's base and planning revenge along with the Toa. "What we need is something we can use to defeat the Makuta," explained Tahu. "You aren't very creative are you?" replied Mazeka. "What do you want in particular? Episode 14 - Showdown! Mobile Battle! Episode 15 - Hunt for Insanity The Piraka begin their hunt for Vezon to try and either kill him or put him back into Vezok. which they fail to do when Zaktan accidentally blasts him out of a two story window but he does not die. Later, the Dark Hunters plan to exterminate the Makuta, figuring Eliminator has eliminated the Piraka by now. They send a more powerful attack force, but are still defeated and some of their members are killed by the upgraded battle armor. However, Antroz hears about the valuable Mask of Life from someone, and sets out to find it. However, he is cornered in the wash room by Vezon. Vezon wounds Antroz, but Teridax appears and traps Vezon in the washing machine. They then return to the Makuta base and rejoin the team. Teridax tells the Makuta of the Codrex, the true location of the Mask of Life, which the Dark Hunters learn by Visorak spy. Mantax also hears and tries to set out alone but he is caught be Carapar, who brings him to Pridak and forces him to tell about the Codrex, so he is let back on the Barraki. Zaktan also realises Vezon's clue about the Mask and Codrex, and leads his team, which Takadox has joined, to said location. When all 5 teams meet, instant chaos breaks loose and results in an all out battle. Gali and Onua take the Mask to the Legendary Stone of Life, which makes it turn into Toa Mata Nui. All battles stop as the ultimate being emerges to confront Teridax, who in turn absorbs Nidhiki, Krekka, and Komar to become Ultimate Dume. The battle that follows creates a huge explosion that turns Toa Mata Nui back into Toa Ignika, Ultimate Dume into Teridax, which kills the beings he absorbed. Later, Vezon and Fernakk are seen standing over the unconsious beings and stating "It is time to awaken destiny." Part 2 The house is now in semi-peaceful mode, and there is even a Tag-Team Tournament, with some mysterious new characters enetered. They defeat every other team except Tahu-Kopaka and Antroz-Kirka. Both of those teams are defeated, and the mysterious characters reveal themselves to be the Somets, a group of BIONICLES that were banished to the basement by a team of toa that predates the Toa Hagah and Toa Mangai. After being imprisoned for millenia, they were finally released by Vezon with the condition that they would help him conquer the house and gain ultimate power. This angers many other teams, and another battle ensues, however, the Somets retreat back to the unlocked basement. The legend of the Golden Armor, special armor that can increase a being's power by 128 is soon passed around, and teams make use of what knowledge they have to track down the pieces. The first piece is on the roof, and is claimed by the Makuta. The second piece is in the pond in the back, and is claimed by the Barraki. The third piece is actually hidden inside the Codrex, and is claimed by the Toa. This piece is promptly stolen by Illusion. Teridax reveals a secret room hidden inside the Makuta base, where naother piece is hidden. The Somets storm the Dark Hunter base and steal 2 pieces the Dark Hunters has just collected over the years. Illusion uses his powers once again to steal the Makuta's two pieces. The final piece was actually taken from another being in the basement that was killed by Sahmad, and is in possesion of the Somets. Vezon dons all 7 pieces and goes on a wild rampage with Load, the being he created to help him exterminate the others, and it takes the combined effort of the Toa, Makuta, and Piraka to put a stop to him and remove the armor. They all agree that is is best to destroy the armor so no being can ever hold it again. Since they had seen it in action, both Zaktan and Pridak had been fascinated by the Makuta's battle armor. Pridak sneaks into the base and copies the data without a problem, but Zaktan and Brutaka run into the Eliminator, who is bent on destroying Zaktan. They mortally wound him, but as he is about to die, he fires his last reserves of energy at Zaktan, but he dodges and it kills Brutaka instead. Vezon has gained a mysterious ally and they are using the generic guards of the basement, Cheberaks, as foot soldiers for the domination of the house. Sahmad eavesdrops on this conversation, however, and is killed by the mysterious ally. A Visorak spy hears of this and reports it to the Shadowed One. This chain continues, with the Dark Hunters informing the Makuta, who inform the Toa. Mantax hears of this and informs Zaktan and Pridak during one of their rival battles. The five teams travel to the Somet base, which is teeming with Cheberaks, led by Teridax and Vezon! A furious battle ensues, until Antroz convinces the Somets that Vezon is just using them to gain power, and they finally realize the truth. The Somets and leaders travel to the final room to challenge Vezon and Teridax, but are stopped by Load. The Somets offer to hold off Load while the leaders go on. All of the Somets but Illusion are killed by Load, because Illusion escapes. Teridax and Vezon have been receiving power from the battlers' energy and have the upper hand, even against 6 opponents. However, Illusion joins the fight and together they defeat Teridax and Vezon. Their opponents beg for mercy, and they all come to the consensus that they shall be banished to the basement for all eternity. The leaders reemerge into the battle and convince all of the Cheberaks that their leaders have been vanquished. They surrender and become normal denizend of the house. Without a master to function it, Load is out of commision and just stays in the back room. Peace has returned to the house, as seen when all leaders sign a peace treaty. Characters Team Makuta *Teridax: The first leader of the Makuta, who returned but betrayed them and was banished to the basement. *Antroz: The co-leader and Makuta of fire. (Battle Armor: Jetroz) *Vamprah: The silent Makuta of water. (Battle Armor: Hydroblade) *Chirox: The loud Makuta of earth. (Battle Armor: Pokor) *Kirka: The skeletal Makuta of Ice. (Battle Armor: Smashbow) *Gorast: The four armed Makuta of air. (Battle Armor: Spinnerak) *Bitil: The Makuta of Stone. (Battle Armor: Rock Wrecker) *Icarax: The Makuta titan. (Battle Armor: Devastator) *Radiak, Gavla, and Kirop: Shadow Matoran and minor characters in the series. Team Toa Nuva *Tahu: Toa of fire and leader of the team. *Kopaka: Toa of ice and Tahu's rival. *Pohatu: Toa of stone, and owner of Spike. *Lewa: Toa of air and also the youngest on the team. *Gali: Toa of water and peacemaker of the team. *Onua: Toa of Earth and the oldest of the Toa. *Photok, Solek, and Tanma: Av- Matoran. Minor characters in the series. *Spike: Pohatu's pet Kikanalo that was first seen in Episode 10. Team Dark Hunters *Shadowed One: Enigmatic and Powerful leader of the Dark Hunters. *Nidhiki: Commander of Vahki. (Deceased) *Krekka: Nidhiki's battle partner. (Deceased) *Sidorak: Commander of Visorak. *Bordakh: Elite Vahki and Chirox's rival. (Deceased) *Nuurakh: Vahki. *Vorzakh: Vahki. *Boggarak: Visorak (Deceased) *Keelerak: Visorak and spy. (Deceased) *Slither: Dark Hunter that fought for Vezon in the final battle. (Deceased) *Lurch: A minor member of Shadowed One's species. Knows many legends. *Barrage: The head of the first Vahki squad. *Komar: once a Toa of Earth.(Deceased) *Eliminator: powerful warrior and experienced tracker used by Shadowed One to destroy deserters. (Deceased) Team Piraka *NOTE: All Piraka except for Brutaka and Takadox were once members of the Dark Hunters. *Zaktan: Piraka of air and leader of the team. (Battle Armor: Aerocannon) *Rediak: Piraka of earth. *Hakann: Piraka of fire and Vezok's rival. *Thok: Piraka of ice. *Avak: easily distracted Piraka of stone. *Vezok: Piraka of water and Hakann's rival. *Brutaka: Piraka titan. (Deceased) *Takadox: Ex-Barraki. Team Barraki *Pridak: Barraki of ice and leader of the team. (Battle Armor: Terrorfrost) *Kalmah: Barraki of fire. *Ehlek: Barraki of air and could control lightning also. *Carapar: Barraki of rock who was once fired, but was allowed to rejoin the team. *Mantax: Mysterious Barraki of earth. *Nocturn: Four armed Barraki titan. Team Vezon/Somets *Vezon: Co-leader and Vezok's double. *Teridax: Co-leader and traitor to the Makuta. *Illusion: Leader of the Somets. Combined with Itraz and Cyborg to form Sailorix. *Itraz: Wheeled member of the Somets. Combined with Illusion and Cyborg to form Sailorix. (Deceased) *Rex: Member of the Somets and could use fire. Combined with Ikonox to form Serpentak. (Deceased) *Cyborg: Half mechanical member of the Somets. Combined with Illusion and Itraz to from Sailorix. (Deceased) *Ikonox: Brutal four armed member of the Somets. Combined with Rex to form Serpentak. (Deceased) *Firenze: Insane member of the Somets. Combined with Sahmad to form Watragon. (Deceased) *Sahmad: Matoran slave driver and member of the Somets. Combined with Firenze to from Watragon.(Deceased) *Rumblor: Tank-like member of the Somets. Did not combine. (Deceased) *Fernakk: Vezon's monstrous rahi spider. (Deceased) *Load: Gigantic suitcase monster created by Vezon and was extremely powerful. *Cheberaks: generic Somet soldiers that once guarded the basement and were released by Vezon. *Slither: A Dark Hunter that fought for Vezon in the final battle. (Deceased) Other *Unnamed basement dweller: a Hau-wearing being killed by Sahmad. (Deceased) *Unnamed Matoran announcer: the announcer for the Tag-Team Tournament. *Sailorix, Serpentak, and Watragon: Somet combiner models. *Mazeka: Matoran inventor. *Skyboard, Swamp Strider, Snowmobile, Treadcycle, Axalara T9, Rockoh X3: Toa's vehicles. Category:User:Person987